Von Aredhel und Eol
by antiheld
Summary: Ein kleiner Einblick in Aredhels Erinnerungen und Gedanken, während sie durch Nan Elmoth irrt; wie sie schließlich auf Eol trifft, und davon, wie er "sie zu seiner Frau macht". Oder wie es sich zumindest abgespielt haben könnte... ;


Ich fürchte mich nicht.

Dies sagte ich zu meinen Brüdern, als ich erstmals darauf bestand, sie zur Jagd zu begleiten. Auch sind es Worte, die ich oftmals – damals heftig und voll kindlicher Empörung – meinen Vettern entgegenschleuderte, wenn sie mich neckten.

Denn ich fürchte mich nie.

Seltener sprach ich sie in den langen und glücklichen Jahren die folgten, wurde ich doch erwachsen und besonnener. Dennoch gelte ich bei allen die mich kennen, als furchtlos und willensstark, ob nun im Guten oder Schlechten.

Freudige Erregung empfand ich, als ich mich von meinem sorgenvollen Bruder verabschiedend, die Stadt Gondolin verließ. Auch – so sage ich mir nun – verzagte ich nicht, als ich nahe Nan Dungortheb, jenem unheilvollen Ort, meine Begleiter verlor, und den gefahrvollen Weg nach Himlad zu meinen Vettern alleine fortsetzte.

Die Welt ist finsterer um mich geworden, seit ich jene unsichtbaren Grenzen überschritten, und diesen Wald betreten habe, der mit nichts zu vergleichen ist, was ich je zuvor erblickte.

Ein fremdartigen Zauber, berührt ein jedes Ding, das hier wächst, und jedes lebende Geschöpf.

Turmhoch und älter als die Welt selbst erscheinen mir die Bäume, und im ewigen Dämmerlicht ihrer Schatten, die nicht oder nur wenig wandern, wachsen blütenlose Pflanzen, deren Namen ich nicht kenne.

Ich weiß, dass ich mich verirrt habe; auch wenn mein Gefühl für das Verstreichen der Zeit getrübt ist, habe ich die Sonne auf und untergehen sehen. Und doch kann ich sie nicht zur Orientierung nutzen, scheint doch wie alles hier, die Natur ihrer gewohnten Bahnen etwas Mächtigerem zu unterliegen. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass dies nur in meiner Einbildung geschieht, und dennoch verliere ich nicht den Mut, denn – so spreche ich im Geiste zu mir selbst – ich war niemals mutlos und werde es niemals sein.

Doch scheint es einerlei, welche Richtung ich einschlage; immer tiefer gerate ich ins grüne Dämmerlicht, und selbst wenn ich mir sicher bin, im Kreise zu laufen, so sehe ich doch nichts mir Bekanntes. Auch ist mir, als ob der allgegenwärtige Geruch von feuchter Erde, holzigem Moder und mir unbekanntem Gewächs nach und nach meine Sinne vernebelt.

Als ich schließlich, dort wo die Bäume am dichtesten stehen, und kaum ein Sonnenstrahl den Weg zum Waldboden findet, auf ein herrschaftliches Anwesen stoße,

wundert es mich kaum, dass mir – auch wenn es sie hier geben muss – keine Dienerschaft die verschatteten Türen öffnet, sondern der Herr des Hauses selbst.

Von meinem Volk ist er, hoch gewachsen und von kraftvoller Statur. Sein langes, zurückgeflochtenes Haar ist ebenholzfarben, sein Antlitz edel, wenn auch von einer Blässe wie jemand, der stets das Tageslicht meidet.

Seine Augen jedoch sind fremdartig – dunkel, unlesbar und wie von kaltem Feuer.

Nun will ich meine missliche Lage erklären und ihn um Geleit aus seinem seltsamen Reich bitten, doch da fühle ich mich wie von einem plötzlichen Schwächegefühl überkommen, und kein Laut verlässt meine Lippen.

Er jedoch spricht freundlich, grüßt mich und heißt mich Willkommen.

Und ich folge ihm, nicht fort von seinem stillen Hause, sondern in dessen schattige Räume und Hallen. Er spricht zu mir, doch seine Worte sind wie Irrlichter in dem Nebel der mein Bewusstsein umgibt, und sie umgarnen und verzaubern mich, ohne dass ich ihren Sinn erkenne.

Irgendwann gelangen wir ins Freie, in einem seiner Gärten, doch ist es finstere Nacht, und über mir glänzt das Sternenlicht und die fast volle Mondscheibe. Da erst erkenne ich, wie viel Zeit verstrichen ist, und doch fürchte ich mich nicht, sondern empfinde nur Erstaunen.

Schließlich sage ich zu ihm: »Gedankt sei Euch für Eure Gastfreundschaft, doch wünsche ich nun aufzubrechen. Wollt Ihr mir den Weg nicht zeigen, so werde ich ihn gewiss alleine finden.«

Da lächelt er, doch seinen Blick erwärmt sich nicht. Gleichzeitig spüre ich, wie sich mir eine noch nie gefühlte Schwere auf Geist und Glieder legt. Meine Sinne, so scheint es indes, erwachen klarer und schärfer als zuvor. Denn deutlich spüre ich den nach Kiefern duftenden, leisen Nachtwind auf meinem Gesicht, höre das ferne flötende Klagen eines Nachtvogels.

Mit leisem Erschrecken werde ich mir der Intensität der Wärme seines Körpers bewusst, als er dichter an mich herantritt.

Alle Kraft scheint meine Beine zu verlassen, doch er umfängt mich mit seinen Armen und lässt mich zu Boden gleiten.

Auf Waldboden gebettet, kann ich Moos und Nachtblumen riechen. Seine Lippen sind weich und kühl auf den meinen, und kühl sind auch seine sanften aber entschlossen Hände, doch unter ihrer Berührung brennt meine Haut.

Kein Wort spricht er, und auch ich bin stumm, horche nur auf meinen eigenen rapider werdenden Herzschlag. Erst als ich auf meinen Lippen seine Zunge spüre, die sich dann rasch in meinen Mund drängt, ertönt ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen. Die Stimme ist die meine, doch fürchte ich mich nicht. Denn, so sage ich mir, ist das, was er mir antut, gewiss nichts Schlimmes, wie könnte andernfalls mein Geist so matt und gleichgültig sein.

Dann ist er auf mir, und sein plötzliches Gewicht auf meinem Körper lässt mich mehr als alles zuvor aus meiner Betäubtheit erwachen, und ich versuche ihn von mir zu stoßen.

Doch finde ich mich im sanftem, jedoch eisernen Griff seiner Hände, sowie seines dunkel brennenden Blickes, und ich höre ihn Worte wispern, welche ich nicht verstehe, die aber dennoch einen Bann auf mich zu legen scheinen.

Nicht mehr fähig bin ich zu urteilen, was ist, und was nicht.

Als er sich mit mir vereinigt, fühle ich mein aufbegehrendes Herz verstummen.

Doch ich fürchte mich nicht.


End file.
